vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Stewart (DCAU)
Summary John Stewart was a United States Marine Corps soldier who was recruited by the Guardians of the Universe of Oa to the Green Lantern Corps, an intergalactic peacekeeping force, due to his indomitable will and courage. He would later go on to become a founding member of the Justice League and prominent senior member of the expanded Justice League. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Low 7-B Name: John Stewart Origin: DC Animated Universe Gender: Male Age: 30s Classification: Human, Green Lantern Corps member, Founding member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Peak Human physical characteristics, skilled in hand to hand combat and also skilled marksman and somewhat skilled with various melee weapons (thanks to elite military training) | Power Ring grants him: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, the ability to scan and see in various spectra other than the normal visual spectrum of humans, Flight, Energy Manipulation (energy tendrils or other constructs from his power ring which allow him to physically manipulate objects on small and grand scales effectively grants him a form of Pseudo-Telekinesis), Energy Projection (can fire beams/bolts of green energy shaped by his will and also create various constructs out of energy for offensive and support purposes), Forcefield Creation (Can project forcefields/barriers of various sizes and shapes for defensive purposes), can fly freely in space and underwater, Transformation (Can alter his attire in an instant with clothes formed from the energy of his power ring) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can contend in melee combat with Thanagarians, who are all tough enough to survive being hurled into a large rock with enough force to split it in two, and go toe to toe with the likes of Batman in hand to hand combat) | Small City level (Energy beams and bolts from his power ring can harm the likes of Wonder Woman while his most powerful constructs have pressured Superman and made him go all out, can also fight against other Lantern power ring users who can put up barriers as powerful as his own) Speed: Likely Peak Human | Hypersonic+ flight speed in atmosphere (Comparable to Superman. Has kept up with an ICBM impact course, which have impact velocities of 6 to 7 km/s). Relativistic reactions (Comparable to Wonder Woman). Speed of Light attack speed with power ring (Attacks from Lantern power rings are explicitly stated to be speed of light). Massively FTL+ space travel (Lantern power rings allow the user to cover astronomical distances in a fairly short amount of time. John himself has showcased the ability to travel such vast distances on multiple occasions. There is also an instance where the Green Lantern Corps travelled from Oa, which is near the centre of the universe, to Earth in a relatively short amount of time) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human | Likely Class M with power ring (Comparable to Superman and Wonder Woman) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small City Class with constructs from power ring Durability: Small Building level (Has taken a severe beating from a Thanagarian, who are all at least around the level of Batman in terms of physical prowess) | Small City level with forcefields/barriers (Can put up barriers powerful enough to repel numerous attacks from the likes of Lobo as well as other Lantern power ring users with power comparable to his own and enough to knock out Wonder Woman) Stamina: At least Peak Human | Superhuman Range: Melee range | Several hundred metres Standard Equipment: Green Lantern power ring Intelligence: Fairly High. John’s elite military training has made him a highly skilled marksman, skilled hand to hand combatant, somewhat skilled with various melee weapons, a capable strategist & tactician, and an overall outstanding soldier and capable leader. He also has a good grasp of human history and knowledge of various alien races and their histories & cultures thanks to his career as a Green Lantern. Weaknesses: * His power ring can drain itself with extended usage and, on such happening, needs to be recharged with a Green Lantern power core or battery. * The power and effectiveness of his ring in combat depends on his willpower and courage and imagination. Sufficient doubt and loss of willpower and even sufficient fear can cause the ring’s power to weaken or even fluctuate wildly. * Green Lantern power ring has weaknesses against certain materials. Nth Metal and many magical substances can quickly and/or easily get through Green Lantern forcefields and also block attacks from Green Lantern power rings. Key: Without power ring | With power ring Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Willpower Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Justice League Members Category:Lantern Corps Category:Green Lanterns Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7